


Melt

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: serena gives joy to bernie





	

The first time Serena touches her Bernie feels like she’s drowning but, when Serena leans down to kiss her for the first time, it is far from chaste. Her mouth collides with Bernie’s in a moment of delicious hot, warmth. 

 

Serena pauses above Bernie’s mouth, sharing breaths for a moment, before she moves from Bernie’s mouth to drag a series of kisses across her collarbone and moves to lick down her sternum. 

 

Bernie has never felt like this. Her body is ablaze with want in a small matter of movements. She feels herself opening up for Serena. Each wall she has spent so long to build comes undone with each one of Serena’s caresses against her skin. 

 

Serena moves up to kiss her again. Softer now. The sloppy nature of the kiss is not unwelcome as it gives Bernie a chance to move her thigh between Serena’s. Bernie hears Serena’s slight inhale and, Bernie smirks. 

 

‘Well, that’s just not fair is it, Miss Wolfe?’ Serena’s voice is muffled as she presses her lips against the skin of Bernie’s hipbone. 

 

‘I think it’s entirely warranted, Miss Campbell,’ Bernie, added, moving to thread her fingers through Serena’s hair, giving it a gentle tug. 

 

Serena moved from Bernie’s hipbone to nuzzle the skin at the bottom of her stomach. 

‘In that case then, my love. What I’m about to do will make sure the playing field is even.’ Serena whispered. 

 

Bernie shifted her hips closer to Serena’s face as Serena took the first lick of Bernie’s clit. 

 

With each swipe of Serena’s tongue against her clit, Bernie found it harder to catch her breath. As she moved closer toward her orgasm, she wondered is this was what it was to melt. 

 

Underneath the mouth of this magnificent woman that she was so very sure she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to holby city   
> sarah continues to be an enabler


End file.
